special gift
by Floral White
Summary: Headcanon/Di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, Sasuke meminta 'sesuatu' dari Sakura sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya/"Aku hanya minta kau..."/Untuk memeriahkan S-Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013/Fresh and Reddish like a CherryTomato/R&R?


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Headcanon, OOC**

**Sebuah fanfiksi untuk memeriahkan S-Savers contest : Banjir TomatCherry**

**Fresh and Reddish like a CherryTomato**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Hn

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari dalam gulungan selimut biru yang menyembunyikan tubuh atletis lelaki yang tadi malam baru pulang dari misi solonya. Matahari memang belum menampakkan diri, tetapi suara dari perutnya benar-benar mengganggu. Tadi malam, setelah tiba di rumahnya sekitar jam sebelas, Sasuke memang tidak makan terlebih dahulu padahal siang sebelumnya dia juga belum memenuhi kebutuhan kalorinya.

Dengan malas, pemuda yang hari ini akan genap berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut keluar dari zona nyamannya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk dan lelah, Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang dari tadi minta dipenuhi kebutuhannya. Sesampainya di dapur, dengan cekatan Sasuke merebus air di atas kompor lalu mengambil mangkuk untuk menuangkan bumbu ramen instan. Berterima kasihlah pada Naruto yang selalu menyimpan persediaan ramen di dapurnya karena pemuda pirang itu memang terkadang menginap di apartemen yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Setelah lima menit, Sasuke siap dengan 'ramen penyambung nyawa' nya. Yeah, istilahnya memang terlalu berlebihan, tetapi tidak juga. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya, ramen Naruto terkadang menjadi pahlawan ketika ia sedang malas untuk pergi makan di luar atau sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk sekedar memasak makanannya sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menghabiskan ramen yang selalu dilecehkan di hadapan Naruto, sesudahnya ia kemudian mencuci bersih peralatan makannya. Setelah mematikan lampu dapur, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya karena sekarang memang masih jam tiga pagi. Sekarang perutnya tidak menuntut lagi, Sasuke kembali berbaring nyaman di bawah lapisan selimut hangatnya.

.

.

"Oii _Teme_!" teriak Naruto.

Duk Duk Duk

"Bangun pemalas!" tambah Naruto dengan suara keras.

Suara nyaring Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan dirinya, apa Naruto tidak tahu kalau dirinya baru tadi malam kembali misi dan sekarang ia hanya ingin bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya.

"_Teme! Teme!teme!"_

Dengan semangat, Naruto terus meggedor pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal di bantalnya, ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah berisik seperti itu bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan berhenti sampai pemuda itu mendapatkan keinginannya. Terpaksa, Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya lalu menendang selimut yang yang membalut tubuhnya. Dengan wajah kesal Sasuke menuju pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintu marah. Ia memberi Naruto sambutan dengan mata merahnya yang langsung membuat Naruto kaku, walaupun hanya setengah detik.

"Uwoo _Teme_, apa begini caramu menyambut sahabatmu yang akan menjadi _hokage_ ini," sapa naruto lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mendengus kesal tidak berniat membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. Melihat gelagat Sasuke seperti itu, Naruto memilih untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu tetapi langsung dicegat oleh Sasuke.

"Ayolah _Teme_, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," jelas Naruto lengkap dengan mata pengharapannya yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Ia langsung nyengir ketika Sasuke meninggalkan pintu apartemennya tetap terbuka, lalu Naruto mengikutinya masuk.

Naruto duduk santai di ruang tamu, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendesah dalam hati. Apartemen Sasuke memang berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, di sini sangat rapi dan bersih. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang sangat berantakan.

.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Terlihat tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya yang menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi, lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum cerah lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membuat secangkir teh di dapur yang bisa dilihat dari ruang tamu karena antara ruang tamu dan dapur hanya disekat oleh setengah dinding kayu.

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang diambil dari saku celananya, kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas warna-warni kuning terang tersebut telah berpindah tangan ke Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah, selamat ulang tahun," jelas Naruto, "aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikanmu kue," jelasnya sedikit menyesal.

"Hn."

Sasuke mendengus, sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah harii lahirnya. Walaupun ia tidak mengungkapkannya, Sasuke merasa senang ternyata sahabat berisiknya ingat akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di tempat latihan, dan kupastikan di hari lahirmu ini aku akan menendang pantatmu," seringai Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju pintu.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya, "tunggu setelah aku melapor pada _hokage_."

"Baiklah!" teriak Naruto yang sudah mencapai pintu kemudian menutupnya dengan sedikit keras.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia sedikit penasaran untuk melihat apa hadiah yang diberikan Naruto kali ini. Semoga saja tidak ada yang aneh-aneh, karena tahun lalu ia mendapat hadiah sepasang celana pendek dengan gambar ramen kuning terang yang tentu saja sangat norak dari Naruto. Ada juga Kakashi yang memberikan beberapa buku mesum koleksinya, karena waktu itu Sasuke memang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun dan dianggap sudah dewasa. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung membakar buku tersebut dengan tekhnik apinya di depan gurunya itu yang membuat Kakashi pundung selama beberapa hari karena hadiahnya nyata-nyata ditolak oleh muridnya. Ada juga Sai yang memberikan lukisan yang berisi tim tujuh ketika masih _genin_, karena pemuda murah senyum itu memang sengaja melukis mereka persis sama seperti di figura yang ia lihat di kamar Naruto.

Dan hadiah yang paling pertama ia terima adalah dari Sakura. Gadis itu memang tidak memberikan sesuatu yang 'wah' atau barang-barang mewah lainnya. Sasuke ingat, saat Sakura pagi-pagi mengetuk pintu apartemennya lengkap dengan perban melingkari kepala merah mudanya. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Sakura mengangkat sebelah lengannya yang membawa bungkusan berwarna putih. Setelah mempersilakan Sakura masuk, gadis itu kemudian mengikutinya dan langsung memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang di bawanya. Itu adalah hadiah yang sangat sederhana, hanya beberapa _onigiri_ kesukaan Sasuke yang biasa Sakura berikan. Tetapi hal itu sangat berkesan di hati Sasuke, karena ia tahu Sakura pasti telah berjuang keras untuk membuatnya. Sakura malamnya memang baru pulang dari misi dengan luka yang cukup serius dan gadis itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk membuatkannya _onigiri_ untuknya waktu itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu, dan senyumnya langsung menghilang digantikan dengan _sharingan _yang aktif ketika melihat apa isi kado yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Aku yang akan menendang pantatmu, _Dobe_!" geram Sasuke langsung membakar hadiah yang diterimanya dari Naruto dengan _amaterasu_.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikrkan Naruto memberikan hadiah seperti itu pada Sasuke. Naruto harus siap-siap untuk menerima amukan dari Sasuke nantinya.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari telah sore, pelatihan kali ini sangat memuaskan bagi Sasuke. Dengan seringai angkuh, Sasuke duduk istirahat di sebuah cabang pohon yang tidak jauh dari Naruto. Sasuke merasa bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya pada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri masih meringis di bawah pohon yang didiami Sasuke, bajunya telah hangus di beberapa bagian akibat serangan yang dilancarkan Sasuke padanya. Jangan tanyakan mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya, itu benar-benar kotor dan ada beberapa luka yang sedikit serius di beberapa tempat. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan latihan seperti ini, tetapi kali ini Sasuke terlihat benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"_Teme_, apa kau ingin membunuhku, " ringis Naruto sambil mengusap cairan kental dingin di kulitnya yang terluka. Itu adalah obat yang diberikan Sakura kepada teman-temannya untuk menyembuhkan luka ringan.

Sasuke kemudian melompat turun dan berdiri di depan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu memberikan benda bodoh itu," geram Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kekesalannya mengalahkan rasa kasihan terhadap keadaan Naruto sekarang ini.

Naruto mendongak lalu kembali sibuk dengan lukanya, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku memberikanmu hadiah untuk hari ulang tahunmu," balas Naruto kesal merasa tidak dihargai.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "_Dobe_, apa yang dipikiranmu memberikanku kondom _baka_!" teriak Sasuke di depan Naruto, "dan bagaimana aku bisa berterima kasih karena kau memberikanku benda laknat itu," lanjutnya dengan tatapan membunuh pada sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto merinding ketika merasa aura mencekam di sekitarnya dan tentu saja ia sangat tahu darimana itu berasal. Dengan takut, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam, "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hadiahku, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke kembali melotot tajam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang sok polos itu, "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan benda laknat itu, _Dobe_?" geramnya lagi.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "I-itu… aku mendapatkannya dari Kakaashi-_sensei._ Aku bingung mau memberikanmu apa, lalu Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan kotak itu dan menyuruhku memberikanmu sebagai hadiah dari kami bertiga," jelas Naruto.

"Kalian bertiga?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku, Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sai."

Sasuke mendengus marah, masih ada dua orang lagi yang harus menerima nasibnya seperti Naruto. Tetapi sayang, ia harus bersabar karena Kakashi dan Sai sedang berada dalam misi selama semingggu ini. Kasihan Naruto, maksud hati ingin menendang pantat Sasuke malah ia yang di hajar habis-habisan.

.

.

Bulan telah menggantung sempurna di langit, didampingi kelap kelip bintang-bintang yang terlihat mungil seperti titik-titik cahaya. Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya, perutnya yang memberontak minta diisi pun ia hiraukan. Sesekali, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang menempel di ruang tamunya dan kedua jarum jam tersebut menunjuk ke angka sepuluh. Ada sedikit kekecewaan yang timbul di hatinya walaupun Sasuke berusaha menepis perasaan menyebalkan itu. Tetapi jauh di hatinya, Sasuke mengharap kehadiran Sakura untuk mengucapkan selamat. Sasuke mungkin belum sadar kalau dirinya itu merindukan Sakura, karena semenjak kepergiannya melaksanakan misi, ia sama sekali belum melihat gadis _pink_ rekan satu timnya. Itu berarti, sudah seminggu ia belum bertemu Sakura dan tadinya Sasuke berharap mereka bisa bertemu di tempat pelatihan tetapi gadis itu tidak menampakkan sehelaipun rambut _pink-_nya.

Karena perutnya yang sudah berontak dan hanya terisi semangkuk ramen yang ia masak dini hari tadi, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan berniat untuk mencari kedai yang masih buka. Baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu dilihat dari posisi tangannya. Melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya. Walaupun Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, tetapi hatinya menghangat.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Ano… um," gumam Sakura, "selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_," ungkapnya dengan senyum bersalah. Yeah, Sakura merasa tidak enak hati, memberi ucapan selamat tetapi tidak punya hadih untuk diberikan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke lalu menutup pintu apartemen di belakangnya, "temani aku makan," lanjutnya sambil berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan berjalan di sisi pemuda itu. sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah kalau ia tidak memberikan hadiah apapun pada Sasuke, toh pemuda itu juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hadiah—hadiah yang diterimanya ketika ulang tahun sebelumnya. Begitu menurut Sakura, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

Setelah mereka menemukan kedai yang masih buka, Sasuke kemudian melangkah masuk dan langsung memilih meja di dekat jendela. Mereka memesan makanan dan sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan pun datang. Sasuke menikmati hidangannya dengan lahap karena ia memang sangat lapar. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, bekerja seharian di rumah sakit dan bahkan sampai lembur segala pasti menguras tenaga dan perlu asupan kalori untuk mengembalikan tenaganya.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Sasuke-_kun_," ungkap Sakura saat baru saja keluar dari kedai.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sebagain tanda kalau ia mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang sudah mulai agak sepi, maklumlah ini memang sudah jam sebelas malam. Sebagian besar penduduk Konoha sudah berada di rumah masing-masing dan tidur di balik hangatnya selimut, walaupun masih ada juga yang masih berlalu lalang untuk sekedar mencari tempat makan. Contohnya seperti dua orang yang terjebak dalam keheningan ini.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura membuka mulut untuk menghilangkan kesunyian di antara mereka, "bagaimana rasanya menjadi delapan belas?" tanyanya. Setelah menanyakan hal itu, Sakura mengutuk dirinya karena bertanya hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah menggiggit bibir bawahnya entah karena apa. "Kau kemana saja?"

Sontak Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang disambut dengan iris menawan lelaki di sampingnya. Dan tatapan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura gugup.

"Seharian ini aku sibuk di rumah sakit, aku juga harus menggantikan Ino yang mengambil cuti," jelas Sakura, "ditambah lagi, _shisou_ memintaku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan laporan yang seharusnya sudah ia kerjakan dari seminggu yang lalu," tambah Sakura. Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah, hari ini memang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran.

Sasuke memperhatikan raut lelah yang nampak jelas di wajah Sakura, ia tahu gadis itu memang selalu memaksakan dirinya kalau sudah berhubungan pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan kondisinya sendiri, dan hal ini yang membuat Sasuke terkadang khaawatir.

"Seharusnya kau menyuruh orang lain saja untuk menggantikanmu," saran Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, "Yang lain juga pada sibuk."

"Sakura—"

"Apa hadiah yang Naruto berikan padamu?" tanya Sakura memotong pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dasarnya memang tidak suka perkatannya dipotong menatap Sakura sebal, tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sakura setelah melihat wajah penasaran Sakura.

"Si _Dobe_ memberikanku barang laknat tidak berguna," geram Sasuke mengingat benda yang diberikan Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sakura," kata Sasuke menolak untuk memberi tahu apa hadiah yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi tersebut.

Sakura tidak menyerah, "Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_, apa itu?" bujuknya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau—"

"Aku penasaran" potong Sakura cepat.

Sasuke sudah sangat hapal karakter Sakura kalau sudah ingin tahu seperti ini, gadis itu akan mencari tahu sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Daripada nanti Sakura bertanya pada Naruto, lebih ia yang memberitahukannya sendiri.

"_Dobe_ memberiku kondom," ujarnya cepat. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa malu menyebut benda tersebut.

"_Nani_!?" kaget Sakura. Seluruh wajahnya terasa panas, kenapa Naruto bisa memberi Sasuke hadiah semacam itu, "Lalu—"

"Aku sudah membakarnya," jelas Sasuke sebelum Sakura bertanya mengenai barang tersebut.

"Oh…" tanggap Sakura.

"Dan sekarang, aku meminta hadiah darimu," ujar Sasuke menyeringai ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"H-Hadiah? Itu…" jawab Sakura gagap, "besok saja aku kasih, habisnya aku belum tahu hadiah yang cocok untukmu," kata Sakura mencari alasan. Ia sedikit bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta hadiah darinya. Padahal pemuda itu tidak pernah peduli mengenai hadiah ulang tahun seperti itu.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Kalau aku maunya sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sakura tambah bingung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau sekarang aku tidak punya apapun untuk kuberikan," lirih Sakura. Ia merasa menyesal tidak menyiapkan hadiah terlebih dahulu untuk Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ maunya apa, besok biar aku bawakan?" tambah Sakura. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke biasanya akan meminta dirinya untuk memasak makanan untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku maunya sekarang," tegas Sasuke kembali. Seringai samar di bibirnya tidak disadari oleh Sakura.

"Tapi—"

"Aku hanya minta kau pindah ke kediaman Uchiha bersamaku," terang Sasuke tanpa beban mengabaikan Sakura yang tengah _syok_ mendengar permintaannya.

"T-Tapi Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," tegas Sasuke, "dan secepatnya kau harus mengganti nama keluargamu menjadi Uchiha," perintahnya dengan seringai yang semakin tumbuh.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "K-Kau melamarku?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak," jawab Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "itu perintah," tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Dasar pemaksa," gerutu Sakura setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada luapan kebahagiaan di hatinya dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah tersengat _chidori_ saat tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungilnya lalu menariknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka berdua menikmati perasaan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Tangan mungil yang digenggam Sasuke membawa dampak yang sangat besar baginya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan perutnya terasa aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Sakura mengemukakan pikirannya. "Hei Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya, "aku belum tentu menerima lamaranmu, lho," goda Sakura tersenyum jahil. Sekali-kali pemuda Uchiha ini memang perlu dijahili.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu hanya memutar matanya bosan, "Perlu ku tegaskan, itu bukan lamaran tapi perintah," jelasnya untuk yang ke sekian kali, "dan kau diharuskan untuk mematuhinya," lanjut Sasuke dengan senyum angkuh di wajahnya.

Senyum di wajah Sakura langsung sirna, ia berniat untuk melepas genggaman Sasuke tetapi pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu malah mengeratkan genggamannya. "Dan siapa bilang aku akan mematuhi perintahmu, tuan Uchiha," kesal Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Kau akan melakukannya, Sakura…" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis diikuti Sakura, "—karena kau mencintaiku," ujarnya tepat di telinga Sakura.

Nafas hangat Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke. Otak cerdasnya seolah membeku, apalagi ketika Sasuke mengecup sekilas pipinya sebelum menarik tangannya untuk melangkah. Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana warna mukanya. Ia merasa seluruh darahnya habis terkuras ke wajahnya mengakibatkan wajah dan lehernya bisa mengalahkan warna rambut _kazekage_ suna saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu," cicit Sakura masih dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat wajah Sakura yang warnanya lebih menggoda dari tomat-tomat kesukaannya. "Bukankah kau mengungkapkan semuanya malam itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit lembut. Sasuke tahu, satu malam enam tahun lalu itu memang sangat sensitif bagi Sakura.

"Itu kan sudah lama, Sasuke," elak Sakura yang kini wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula, "perasaan orang pasti akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, dan aku sekarang bukanlah gadis dua belas tahun lagi," terang Sakura.

Sesaat rahang Sasuke sedikit menegang mendengar ucapan Sakura, dan secepat itu pula wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. "Teorimu itu salah besar," timbal Sasuke. Pemuda itu sengaja meremas lembut jari-jari Sakura di genggamannya, "Bisa kupastikan kalau perasaanmu padaku tidak pernah dan tidak akan berubah, Sakura," tambahnya yakin.

"Tahu darimana?" tantang Sakura dengan semburat merah samar yang timbul di pipinya, ia memang membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, mereka berhenti di tengah jalan yang hanya dilalui oleh mereka berdua. Tetapi kali ini, Sasukelah yang menghentikan langkahnya dan secara otomatis diikuti oleh Sakura.

Sasuke menatap intens iris hijau perempuan di depannya, "Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Saki," ucapnya tegas dan lembut.

Tak pelak, pengakuan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura _syok_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka, pemuda minim emosi ini bisa secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan kita pulang!" perintah Sasuke menarik kembali Sakura yang masih terdiam seperti patung lilin.

Sakura mengangguk patuh, dengan tangannya yang bebas ia menyetuh permukaan bibirnya. Ciuman itu memang berlangsung kurang dari dua detik tetapi rasanya bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya membuncah hebat.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, percikan aneh timbul di dadanya setelah menyentuh bibir hangat Sakura. Ia menyukai sensasi yang dirasakannya dan ingin terus mencicipinya. Sasuke baru tahu, ternyata ada rasa lain yang bisa mengalahkan buah favoritnya.

Dengan tangan bertautan, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di bawah cahaya rembulan yang menjadi saksi dari sejarah baru dalam hidup mereka.

Impian dan harapan Sakura telah menjadi kenyataan, ia mendapatkan buah dari doa-doa yang selalu ia panjatkan dan bahkan mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan. Yakni, pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya itu kini membalas perasaannya. Hei, mungkin ungkapan 'semua akan indah pada waktunya' itu memang benar adanya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, keputusannya untuk kembali ke tempat kelahirannya adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat. Rumahnya memang di Konoha dan tim tujuh adalah keluarganya dan tempatnya pulang. Dan bersama Sakura, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa ini tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan otak jeniusnya, ia juga masih belum memahami apa yang tengah ia rasakan terhadap Sakura. Tetapi yang pasti, Sasuke ingin selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya. Ia suka ketika gadis itu tersenyum dan suara tawanya membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia juga senang melihat Sakura memerah karena tersipu ataupun marah. Karena Sakura, ia bisa merasakan perasaan baru yang hadir dalam hatinya. Sebuah rasa yang belum bisa ia definisakan, rasa asing yang membuatnya mempunyai tujuan hidup.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**


End file.
